The subject matter of the invention relates to a lubricating means, and more particularly to a shaft pressure ring utilized on inboard motor drive shaft assemblies for lubricating shaft log seals.
The marine industry has continuously been confronted with the problem of how to lubricate and cool shaft log seal assemblies. These drive shafts protrude through the hull of the boat and an obvious need exists for a shaft log which would allow the shaft to rotate at high speeds, resist the effects of thermal and mechanical deterioration, and provide a seal which prevents water leakage into the interior of the boat. The lubricating and sealing means becomes essential.
Typical solutions involve complex structural devices which entail an entirely independent lubrication system, or which entail units involving a plurality of bearings, couplings, mounting means, and custom interfacing structure required to be compatible with both the hull of the ship and often times the strut or motor coupling. Typical examples includes devices as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,177,841; 2,595,863; 2,416,519; and 3,529,839.
However, despite these solutions, artisans have failed to develop a simple yet efficient device and method for lubricating the shaft log seal assembly used in conjunction with inboard motor drive shafts.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide a shaft pressure ring which is simple, operationally efficient, yet cost effective.
It is also highly desirable to provide a shaft pressure ring which will continuously lubricate and cool a shaft log seal assembly.
It is also highly desirable to provide a shaft pressure ring which can be readily incorporated into drive shafts utilized with inboard motors and existing boat hulls without requiring modification to either the drive shaft, the boat hull, or the shaft log seal assembly.
It is also highly desirable to provide a shaft pressure ring which greatly prolongs the life of the shaft log seal assembly, and resists deterioration from marine conditions.
It is also highly desirable to provide a method for lubricating and cooling a shaft log seal assembly, the method being simple, operationally efficient, yet cost effective.
Finally, it is highly desirable to provide a shaft pressure ring and method for lubricating and cooling a shaft log seal assembly which incorporates all of the above mentioned features and objects.